Los niños aman a Eric
by LylianLove
Summary: Una pequeña, hija de un hombre de la marina queda a cargo de la protección del equipo NCIS. Al parecer la responsabilidad aterra incluso al gran Callen que termina dejándola a cargo del operador técnico favorito de todos.¿Estará a la altura? /ligero Neric y Densi. One-shot


**Bueno, esto iba a ser una historia corta... pero mis dedos en el teclado cambiaron de idea XD**

 **Espero disfruten y comenten si les gusta.**

 **Nos soy dueña de NCIS: LA ni de ninguno de los personajes salvo de la pequeña Sophie =)**

* * *

Los niños aman a Eric

El llamado de emergencias los llevó a una casa de esas típicas que se ubicaban en un barrio lindo y familiar de Los Ángeles. Era en una esquina donde el pasto brillaba y el sol de la mañana temprano parecía pintar una escena sacada de una película cursi. Lamentablemente, para la pareja de agentes, no había lugar para nada más que la tragedia.

Dentro de la vivienda yacía el cuerpo sin vida de una mujer de 32 años, esposa de un marin que se encontraba en una misión clasificada fuera del país. Con los datos que tenían parecía ser que los atacantes andaban tras los secretos de este hombre y se habían cobrado la vida de su esposa, pero un vecino había alertado de los sucesos sospechosos y la policía había llegado lo antes posible. Para el pesar de todos, no habían podido salvarla ni atrapar a los delincuentes.

Callen entró por la puerta luego de leer el informe de los forenses que especificaban las tres horas que tenían de diferencia con los asesinos desde el momento del ataque, o al menos eso era lo que el cuerpo sin vida les decía. Pasó por la sala y notó todo fuera de lo que posiblemente era su lugar correcto. Habían roto y estropeado todo en ese lugar, que él se figuraba que era el estudio.

-Parece que las cerraduras del fondo fueron forzadas G- dijo el agente Hanna al acercarse por detrás -entraron por allí y la atacaron cuando ella bajó, probablemente alertada por el ruido. Dos balas, una en el abdomen y otra en el pulmón derecho.

A pesar de los años en ese trabajo ninguno de los dos podía disimular muy bien como esta situación los tensaba y enojaba. Una pobre mujer victima de unos sádicos asesino extremistas.

El sonido de un llanto los sacó de sus pensamientos y justo en ese momento vieron a una mujer del equipo que revisaba el lugar bajar con una pequeña que no llegaba a los dos años. La pobre criatura se retorcía y gritaba mientras pataleaba para liberarse de la muchacha. Parecía asustada y toda esa gente extraña la ponía peor.

-Diablos, ¿encima era madre?- exclamó aun mas frustrado Callen mirando el cuerpo tendido al otro lado de la habitación. Su teléfono sonando lo volvió a su profesionalismo habitual.

-Callen- contestó.

\- Señor Callen, he sido informada de la presencia de una menor en la casa del almirante Roger. Al parecer es su hija y podría representar un buen botín para los agresores si quisieran usarla para sobornarlo, ya estará bastante desesperado con la pérdida de su esposa. Usted y el señor Hanna deberán traerla a OPS de inmediato, la resguardaremos aquí hasta dar con los asesino- sin esperar su confirmación Hetty había cortado la llamada. Suspiró.

\- ¿Qué sucede G?- inquirió el más grande de los dos.

-Debemos llevar a la niña con nosotros, ordenes de la jefa- respondió Callen y agregó- yo manejo y tú la cargas-

-En tu sueños- se quejó el ex marin.

\- Pero tú eres padre, sabes cómo lidiar con niños- trató de usar la lógica a su favor.

\- Te espero en el auto- contestó Sam sin inmutarse y empezando a caminar fuera. Suspirando, Callen tomó a la niña en brazos y la llevó con él. Los gritos y el llanto no se detuvieron en todo el camino.

* * *

Kensi cruzó una mirada con Deeks en el momento en que el grito resonó por primera vez en OPS. Ambos se levantaron de sus escritorios y se asomaron a la puerta para ver entrar al mismísimo G. Callen con la cara totalmente pálida y una mirada de completo pánico mientras sostenía a una infanta que se retorcía queriendo escapar de él.

\- Por favor ayúdenme- rogó a la pareja que tenía al frente.

\- ¿Es la hija Roger? - cuestionó Kensi sin acercarse demasiado.

\- Si, ahora cárgala ¿Por favor Kensi?- insistió Callen.

\- ¿Porque yo?- se atajó la chica, ella le tenía cierto pánico a los niños y esta en particular parecía salida del mismo infierno.

\- Porque eres una chica- Deeks ahogó una risa al oír la respuesta de Callen y notando su desesperación.

\- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?- los brazos de la agente mostraron una actitud resuelta y dura.

\- Que debes tener eso que llaman "instinto maternal" ¿No? Tú debes poder calmarla antes de que se enferme de tanto llorar.- pidió ya desesperado el hombre.

-Lo siento, llegué tarde a la repartición de "eso"- miró a la pequeña con si contagiara algo. Se alejó hacia el despacho de Hetty.

-¿Deeks?- rogó con la mirada.

-Emmm... creo que acompañaré a Kensi... Espérame compañera- dijo y corrió tras su novia.

Ya en estado de desesperación jugó su última carta. Subió apresurado las escaleras que conducen al reinado geek del establecimiento y entró como un tornado. Solo Eric se encontraba sentado en ese momento.

Sin pensarlo dejó a la pequeña en su regazo y le ordenó que se hiciera cargo antes de huir precipitadamente.

Eric miró los hermosos ojos azules y a la carita tapada casi toda por el cabello desordenado que se sentaba sobre él. Sonriendo, puso una mano sobre su cabecita antes de empezar a hablar.

* * *

Nell regresó de su almuerzo una media hora después y encontró a todo el equipo mirando hacia las escaleras.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- cuestionó a Kensi, que era la que estaba más cerca de ella.

\- No se la escucha mas- fue toda la respuesta que le dio. Nell la miró extrañada mientras se acercó a Deeks.

-¿Puedes explicarme que sucede?- su tonó era más exasperado ahora.

\- Callen trajo a la hija de Roger hace una media hora y la criatura gritaba tanto como Kensi cuando está borracha - explicó con media sonrisa en la cara que anticipaba la respuesta de su pareja.

-Eyyy- la exclamación no se hizo esperar.

\- Como nadie quería hacerse cargo - continuó- Callen prácticamente se la encajó a Eric y solo dos minutos después de que bajó ya no se escucharon mas los gritos. Todos tenemos curiosidad de lo que pasa, pero al mismo tiempo miedo de que si subimos terminaremos atados a la niña- la explicación la sorprendió, y le dio gracia que un grupo como ellos, que enfrentaban la muerte cada día casi como una rutina, se asustaran de una pequeña.

El silbido de Eric encima de las escaleras llamó la atención de todos. Estaba parado, con la pequeña que dormía tranquilamente en su brazo derecho apoyada en su hombro. Parecía un pequeño angelito y la imagen completa sacudió el interior de Nell por completo. Quién diría que ver a Eric con una niña en brazos podía ser una imagen tan evocadora.

\- Encontré un video de la zona de la casa y caleidoscopio acaba de tirar un resultado de la búsqueda, suban de inmediato- con la niña aun segura en sus brazos dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su silla.

El equipo obedeció.

* * *

Una hora después Nell veía a través de las cámaras ubicadas en la puerta de un edificio del gobierno a Deeks y Kensi emboscar a uno de los sospechosos. Éste trató de huir pero terminó derribado por un derechazo de la agente especial en medio de la garganta. Deeks, riendo, lo esposó mientras notaba como le costaba recuperar la respiración al afectado.

-Lo llevaremos a la casa de los botes para interrogarlo Nell- informó tranquilamente la agente.

-Ok, pondré al tanto de los progresos a Hetty-

-¿Cómo va Eric con la pequeña?- inquirió Deeks por el comunicador.

\- Ha estado trabajando desde abajo con su tablet así que no sabría decirte con certeza- comentó la analista un poco nostálgica. Ella tenía muchas ganas de ver a su compañero interactuando con la pequeña pero él había bajado cuando la menor despertó lloriqueando por hambre. No había vuelto a subir.

\- Iré a informar a Hetty de su captura, Callen y Sam están investigando una dirección que Eric encontró relacionada a estos hombres. Nos vemos después y no se entretengan en el camino- terminó con un tono juguetón que hizo sonrojar a Kensi por la insinuación.

Cortó la comunicación antes de que pudieran agregar algo más y bajó las escaleras casi dando saltitos, con su alegría habitual. Desde el rellano vio a Eric recostado boca arriba en el sillón con la niña dormida sobre su pecho mientras él trabajaba en su tablet. La imagen encantó tanto a Nell que se quedó mirando como embobada.

\- Tome una foto señorita Jones, duran más- el chiste salido desde la boca de su jefa, con su tono común casi heló la sangre de la pelirroja. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas al ser puesta en evidencia por la mujer mayor ante Eric, que ahora miraba hacia allí.

\- Es que esa niña es muy tierna, solo eso- se defendió y agradeció la inocencia de su compañero que pareció tragarse la escusa por completo, no así su jefa.

\- Deeks y Kensi atraparon al sospechoso y lo llevan para interrogarlo- informó, recuperando su profesionalismo. Eric parecía alegre con la noticia.

-Genial, espero podamos acabar pronto con los malditos que le quitaron su madre a Sophie- exclamó el operador técnico con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

\- ¿Sophie? -preguntó la chica.

\- Si, resulta que es el nombre de la pequeña - aclaró su compañero mirando el tranquilo sueño de la bebé sobre él.

\- Es hermosa - dijo Nell acariciando su cabello.

\- Bueno señorita Jones, averigüe si el agente Callen y el agente Hanna tienen información nueva por favor- ordenó la mujer bajita con su actitud intimidatoria de siempre.

Nell subió de inmediato luego de sonreír a Eric. Apenas había alcanzo a teclear unos números en su computadora para iniciar la comunicación cuando su teléfono vibró avisando de la llegada de un mensaje. El nombre de su jefa brillaba en la pantalla por lo que lo abrió con algo de desconfianza. Una foto de Eric casi dormido con la pequeña Sophie acurrucada sobre él puso una sonrisa en su cara y un sonrojo que le costó calmar.

* * *

Eric trató de teclear un par de códigos mas mientras hacía malabares con Sophie que, parada sobre su regazo, se empecinaba en jugar con su cara. Nell apenas podía contener la risa y cada vez que la pequeña le quitaba los lente se los tendía hacia ella para que se los volviera a poner al muchacho.

A pesar de las sonrisas y la interacción que parecía disfrutar con la pelirroja la niña se negaba a alejarse de Eric. En todo tiempo se mantenía sobre so falda o en sus brazos y no se dejaba cambiar ni alimentar por otra persona. Nell se sorprendió muchísimo al ver lo habilidoso que se mostro su compañero a la hora de cambiar un pañal.

Un pitido le informó del inicio de la comunicación con los agentes. Una videoconferencia a través del celular de Deeks se configuró de inmediato.

\- Hey amigo, ¿qué tal la cacería? - preguntó Eric.

\- Estamos en la localización que nos diste pero parece que hay un sistema de bloqueo de esos que le gustan a ustedes- dijo con su humor recurrente el oficial de enlace - ¿podrían darnos una mano?-

\- Mano - gritó Sophie entusiasta mientras acercaba la suya a la pantalla para que Deeks la viera.

\- Si, una mano - celebró el hombre con su sonrisa más grande haciendo reír a la pequeña.

\- Estoy con ese código Deeks -informó Nell sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo va la cosa gemelos fantásticos? - cuestionó Kensi entrando en pantalla.

\- Ohhh - dijo Sophie sorprendida mirándola - tu bonita - aseguró señalando a la agente quien quedó como descolocada.

\- Ummm...gracias- contestó, no muy segura de que decir - tú también eres bonita- los ojos de la pequeña se iluminaron.

-Elic ¿Yo bonita si? - cuestionó mirando con ansias al muchacho.

-Tú eres hermosa Sophie - la niña dio un grito de alegría y lo abrazó.

\- Tengo desbloqueada la puerta Deeks, cuando ustedes quieran entran - informó Nell aun mas enamorada de la imagen que transmitían los dos que estaban a su lado.

\- Gracias Nell, informaremos de cualquier avance - dijo Kensi - adiós Sophie - saludó a la pequeña quien le devolvió el saludo con la mano.

\- Adiós bonita - dijo Deeks.

\- Chau, portar bien - dijo la pequeña causando un momento hilarante antes de que se cerrara la comunicación.

Sophie volvió a pararse en Eric y lo miró de frente. Le desacomodó el pelo y luego puso un beso sobre la frente; después agachó la cabeza esperando su retribución. Con una sonrisa el surfista cumplió con el cometido. La pequeña se sentó de nuevo sonriendo.

-Elic -dijo, llamando la atención de su cuidador - ¿ Ella? -dijo señalando a Nell - ¿e bonita o helmosa? - cuestionó con inocencia haciendo sonrojar al dúo tecnológico. Eric desvió la mirada algo nervioso hacia su compañera.

\- Ella... ehhh... emmm - terminó eligiendo jugar con la verdad - ella es hermosa - dijo aun mas colorado pero mirando a la pequeña sin atreverse a levantar la vista. Sophie sonrió emocionada.

El silencio se instaló por varios minutos en el recinto hasta que la pequeña volvió a seguir jugado. La sensación de que un millón de mariposas bailaban por su estomago no abandonó a Nell el resto del día. Tampoco lo hizo su sonrisa.

* * *

La tarde ya pintaba de naranja el cielo cuando los cuatro agentes retornaban a la sala de OPS luego de haber puesto bajo arresto a todos los culpables del día. Parecían agotados pero contentos de haber podido al menos hacer justicia por la madre de Sophie. Incluso Kensi admitía que la pequeña le había producido ternura y hasta le había robado un par de sonrisas durante los momentos de comunicación con Eric.

Entraron al lugar y vieron al operador técnico sentado en el suelo entre varios peluches con la pequeña correteando a su alrededor. Ella iba hacia Nell, que se sentaba en las escaleras al lado de una caja con mas animalitos de peluche, y le tendía la mano. A esto la analista le entregaba un nuevo juguete y la pequeña corría a ponerlo sobre Eric como si quisiera enterrarlo con ellos. Una carcajada resonaba en el cuarto antes de que repitiera el proceso.

\- Vaya, parecen todos muy entretenidos aquí, mientras a nosotros nos toca el trabajo en serio - se quejaba Deeks fingiendo dolor. Kensi le pegó un codazo que hizo que dejara de actuar y le doliera en serio.

\- Estamos aprovechando los últimos momentos con ella - dijo Nell - su padre ya está en la ciudad y viene a reencontrarse con ella.-

\- Elic - chilló la pequeña antes de saltar sobre el de lentes y abrazarlo - beso - reclamó antes de estrellar sus labios con un húmedo beso en la mejilla del muchacho. Eric rio por la ocurrencia- beso a mi - reclamó ahora la pequeña. El operador no pudo negarse. Nell sintió un poco de envidia de la facilidad con la que la pequeña podía reclamar lo que quería sin vergüenza; ella también quería un beso de esos.

\- Señor Beal, debería empezar a despedirse de la pequeña. Su padre está a solo unas cuadras de aquí.- informó Hetty mientras salía de su oficina - Le diría que me sorprende que sea tan bueno con los niños sino supiera ya de los dos años que trabajó ayudando en una guardería mientras estaba en preparatoria- comentó como si nada la directora de operaciones. Todos miraron a Eric sorprendidos.-

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? Los niños me aman - fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir antes de que Sophie saltara nuevamente a sus brazos reclamando mas besos.

FIN

* * *

 **Bueno, eso es todo...**

 **Espero lo disfrute alguien =)**

 **Comente, etc...**

 **Bye, bye =·3**


End file.
